


You're Good Enough

by GayRainbowBridge



Series: Ships I Have No Idea Of What The Ship Name Is [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Clint Barton, Alpha Steve Rogers, Anal Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge
Summary: Clint goes into rut and Tony helps him out with the whole team watching. Steve gets a little worked up and Tony convinces him to join in.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ships I Have No Idea Of What The Ship Name Is [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	You're Good Enough

"Where's Tony?"

Steve glanced over at Clint with a slight frown. "Down in his lab, I think. Why?"

Clint dropped his head back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm in fucking rut, that's why. Jarvis, get Tony up here."

"You can't just use Tony whenever you like. He's not some sex toy," Bruce told the archer sternly.

"He's the only God damn Omega in this place and I can't stop thinking about fucking his tight little ass," Clint moaned helplessly.

Steve blushed crimson at the thought and was about to scold Clint when the elevator dinged and Tony stepped out. "This had better be good. I was busy doing important stuff," he said huffily.

"Oh, it's important all right," Clint stated, staring at Tony with a hungry gaze. "Now get your ass over here so I can fuck you senseless."

"Very forward, aren't you, Clint?" Natasha asked, though she wasn't really paying attention.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Can I at least get a please?"

"Alright. Please may I have the pleasure of fucking you until you're screaming my name in ecstasy?" Clint asked promptly.

Tony grinned. "You certainly can, Clinton," he said, walking over to the sandy blond and sat down in his lap, his arms going around Clint's neck.

Clint groaned softly at the use of his full name and didn't even hesitate, pulling Tony to him and covering Tony's mouth with his own.

"Get a room," Bruce scolded them though he was smiling and chucked a pillow at them which hit Tony's back who didn't react.

Clint kissed Tony's neck who gasped before replying to Bruce. "You're welcome to join in."

"I'm a Beta, Clint. I'm not as sex crazy as all you Alpha's are," Bruce responded.

"Hey!" Steve protested.

"Not so much you Steve," Bruce amended.

"Yeah," Tony said as Clint sucked at his neck. "Aren't you still a virgin, Steve?"

Steve's face went red. "Be quiet."

"Don't tease him," Bruce said, giving Tony a disapproving look.

Tony shrugged. "Well, if you don't want to be a virgin anymore, here's your chance," he said, sending Steve a flirtatious smirk before turning back to Clint.

Steve pressed his lips together, looking away from the pair.

Clint ran his hands under Tony's shirt, pulling it over the geniuses head and throwing it aside.

"How do you want me?" Tony asked as he zipped down his pants.

"You know how I like it," Clint whispered huskily, kissing Tony's lips as the genius managed to get his pants off.

Tony grinned, having done this enough times with Clint over the past four months that he instantly knew what he meant.

Natasha looked bored, Bruce seemed amused at the two and Steve was frozen, unable to move.

Tony turned around on the couch, getting on his knees and bent over, his hands splayed on the cushion of the sofa the fabric soft for his hands, unlike the table they did it on once, before looking over his shoulder at Clint. He was also on his knees, minus his pants, palming at his hard member.

Clint winked at him and Tony rolled his eyes, turning his head forward and felt as Clint spread his cheeks with warm hands. He felt two of Clint's fingers brush his hole and shivered. "Can't we do this without the foreplay?"

He heard Clint snicker behind him. "You're already slick, Tones."

Tony blushed. "Just get on with it or I'm going back to the lab."

"Pushy, pushy," Clint said, pressing his length to Tony's hole.

Tony bit at his lip as Clint pushed in, squeezing his eyes shut. This bit always hurt no matter how many times he did it.

There was a hand on his face, gently brushing his cheek and he opened his eyes to look at Bruce who was knelt beside the couch. "You okay?"

Tony breathed in Bruce's pheromones a sense of calm coming over him and gave Bruce a lazy smile. "Super," he slurred, making Bruce chuckle.

"Does your pheromones usually affect Tony like that?" Steve asked Bruce, though he still wasn't looking in their direction.

"Not this much, but he's alright," Bruce said as Tony relaxed more into Bruce's touch though he was still very aware of the cock pushing its way into his ass, past his tight ring of muscle.

Clint released a ragged breath as he felt his whole length in Tony's tight, warm, wet hole. He took Tony's waist with his hands as he found it easier to pound into Tony that way, but decided to start off slow. He didn't want his rut running away from him.

He moved back carefully, feeling Tony tighten around him. "Easy. I'll take it slow."

Tony nodded, unable to respond. He felt Clint thrust back in, agonisingly slow and half wanted to tell Clint to hurry it up a bit, but knew he should let Clint take his time otherwise it would hurt.

But Tony was rather impatient.

"Could you go any slowly?" Tony whined.

"You want faster? Fine, you asked for it," Clint said and set a faster pace, his dick sliding in and out of Tony's slick hole.

Tony gasped, gripping at the couch, digging his nails into it. "Ah, fuck! No fair!" He moaned. Bruce smiled, shaking his head.

Steve was as red as a tomato watching the two fuck on the couch. He tried to ignore the wet noises Tony's ass was making and the soft gasps and moans coming from Tony's mouth. God how he wanted to have that mouth around his—

Oh no.

Steve, if possible, turned even red when he suddenly realised he was rock hard. He put his hands together in his lap over his hard-on, trying not to be too obvious, but Tony caught his gaze and looked down at Steve's lap, at first confused but then grinned like the devil.

"You hard, Steve?" He called, rocking back with Clint's thrusts.

Bruce glanced at Steve who spluttered, seeming to choke on his own words. "I-no! I-I mean...I was only—"

"I never thought someone could get hard just watching me be fucked," Tony said wondrously. "I must look pretty good being fucked to make Steve hard."

"Just come over here. I'm sure Tony's won't mind sucking you off. The damn slut likes to be filled at both ends," he assured Steve who gaped like a fish at Clint's language.

"Steve won't do it. He's trying to protect his virtue. He doesn't want to lose his virginity to someone like me," Tony said as Clint ran a hand down Tony's spine, making him arch his back.

Steve frowned. What did Tony mean by that? 'Someone like me'. What did he mean? Did he think that he wasn't good enough for Steve?

Tony rested the side of his head on the couch so he was more comfortable, the weight off his arms as he reached down between his legs and took his neglected member in his hands, rubbing it's hard flesh. "Oh, fuck yes," he swore, the feeling of Clint's cock sliding in and out of him and his own hand attending his dicks needs pushing him closer to the edge.

"Tony."

Tony lifted his head to look up at Steve. "Yeah?"

Steve's face looked like he was sunburnt. He looked nervous but determined as he spoke. "I want you to give me a...blowjob?" Steve said the last word uncertainly as if he wasn't sure what the correct term for it was.

Tony smiled and nodded to let Steve know he got it right and that he was okay with giving him a blowjob

Steve sat down, licking his dry lips. He didn't know what to do. He knew he had to undress himself, but he felt too embarrassed to.

"Let me help you," Tony said and reached out, unbuttoning Steve's pants slowly, giving him plenty of time to change his mind, but he didn't as Tony slid his hand into Steve's pants, into his jocks and around his hard-on.

Steve gasped at the contact and Tony gave a small smile that seemed to help Steve calm down a bit as Tony pulled out Steve's length.

"Not bad," Clint stated, looking over Tony's head as he lazily thrusted into Tony.

"Oh, um...thanks?" Steve said trying to hold back a groan of pleasure as Tony was rubbing up and down the hard flesh.

"Shut up an fuck me, Clinton," Tony said and Clint muttered something uncomplimentary under his breath, but went back to abusing Tony's ass.

Bruce shook his head.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Tony said suddenly. "You don't have to do this because of what I said. I was only joking around."

"I'm not doing this because of the jokes," Steve said. "I'm doing because of what you said. _'He doesn't want to lose his virginity to someone like me'_. Do you think that I don't think you're good enough for me?"

Tony didn't answer.

"Tony," Steve sighed and reached down, taking Tony's chin and lifting his head so he could meet the geniuses eyes. "I don't think that about you. I would never."

Tony swallowed. "It's only that you're...well, pure. You're Captain America and whatever. People look up to you, not me. You're better than me. I don't think you'd want me, or that I wasn't good enou-mmph!"

Steve had leaned forward, pressing his lips hard to Tony's who's eyes went wide in shock, but didn't push Steve away, instead putting his arms around Steve's neck, pulling him closer. Steve's hand rested on Tony's cheek and felt Tony's lashes brush against his eyes cheek as they fluttered shut. Tony moaned softly as Steve's lips moved in sync with his own. Steve never wanted this end, never wanted to stop kissing Tony, wanting this to last for eternity.but he knew he had to pull away to breathe, his chest already feeling tight, needing air. He knew Tony wouldn't pull away, would rather pass out then to get a breath of air if it meant stopping.

Steve moved away, breathing hard. "You're good enough. Don't ever think you're not." He said fiercely, despite his reddening face.

Tony panted, his pupils blown wide. "I...g-good to know," he stuttered out, his face flushed. He smiled suddenly. "Maybe I should thank you in another way?" He said, before leaning down and licked up Steve's length before swallowing it whole, down his throat.

Steve groaned, threading his fingers through Tony's brown curls as the genius bobbed his head up and down.

Natasha smirked. She took out her phone and held it up, snapping a picture. "This'll make a wonderful Christmas card."

Steve looked horrified where Clint just rolled his eyes and Bruce shook his head. "Really, Tasha?"

She only smiled. "Alright now you two kiss!" She said to Steve and Clint.

Steve blinked, confused. "But...we're both Alpha's."

"That's like saying we're both dudes", Clint said before winking. "Pucker up lover boy."

Steve blushed, but leaned forward as Clint did, pressing his lips to the archers. His lips were soft and warm, making Steve moan slightly, leaning closer. Clint smiled against his lips.

CLICK!

They moved away, whipping around to see Natasha smirking proudly at her phone.

"Oh, yeah. This will make the Christmas cards this year," she said, texting someone and sending it.

"Who did you just send that too?!" Steve said, his voice an octave higher in panic. Then he gasped, gripping hard at Tony's hair just as he spilt over the edge.

Tony made a noise of surprise and pulled back, cum dripping down his chin and gave Steve a reproachful look. "A little warning next time?"

CLICK!

"Nat!" Tony yelled, glaring at the spy who was grinning to herself.

"This is gold," she murmured, smirking.

Tony glanced at Steve, his eyes sparkling. "I outlasted a super soldier."

Steve muttered something under his breath that made Tony giggle before gasping and glaring behind him at Clint who'd just slapped his ass to get his attention.

"Quite moving," Clint scolded the genius.

"Suck my dick," Tony muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Maybe later," Clint replied with a grin.

Tony sighed, leaning down and resting his head in Steve's lap, shutting his eyes as he felt Clint's slow thrusts into him.

Steve smiled slightly, rubbing the genius's back gently as Clint finished up, groaning as he came.

"That was quick," Tony mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Oh, shush," Clint snapped, pulling out, cum spilling down Tony's ass.

Tony grumbled, moving closer to Steve. "Fuck, that took a lot outta me."

"Yeah, you look exhausted," Steve said, concern tinting his voice.

Clint suddenly frowned. "Tony, are you...in heat?"

Steve's eyes went wide as he realised Clint was right. He could smell the sweet scent of it in the air and Tony was the only Omega present.

Tony opened at an eye, glancing at Clint and smirked before shutting it again, cuddling up to Steve.

"Not at all."


End file.
